virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Stamps
What are Gold Stamps? "Gold Stamps are similar to the historic trading stamps which reached the height of their popularity in the US during the mid 1900's. The most recognized of the trading stamps, and the original trading stamps, S&H Green Stamps, were originally offered by the Sperry & Hutchinson company in 1896. They became sensationally popular in the 1930's to 1970's and other companies joined the craze including Blue Chip Stamps and Plaid stamps. During the height of their popularity, three times more Green Stamps were issued than US Postage Stamps and the Rewards Catalog printed by the S&H Green Stamp company in the 1960's was the largest publication in the US. Trading Stamps were given out by companies such as supermarkets, gas stations and department stores as well as other companies, as part of their promotional programs. The stores would purchase the stamps from S&H, or from another trading stamp company and give them out to their customers depending upon their purchases. People would save their stamps and paste them into books. Books of stamps could be redeemed for a wide range of items at the local Trading Stamps Rewards Catalog Store, or through the catalog. Each item available with trading stamps was given a value in filled trading stamp books. Items such as house-wares, games, camping equipment, furniture and much more could be purchased with trading stamps. For example, in 1966, you could even buy a sporty motor boat for 170 books of S&H Green Stamps! It is no wonder that trading stamps were hugely popular! Many people would just stop in whenever passing by a trading stamp redemption center to dream of what their books of stamps would buy! Simply by shopping at stores that gave out trading stamps, you could save up and buy wonderful things that you couldn't afford otherwise! To recapture the excitement of saving and redeeming trading stamps in the past, we have now included Gold Stamps with your active V.I.P. Membership! Similar to the historic Trading Stamps, you can redeem your Gold Stamp books at the local Gold Stamp Store in Retro Age for furni, and other items. Your loyalty Gold Stamp award will increase each month you are a member, so you can even save up your books and redeem them for something fabulous!" --Gold Stamps FAQ Receiving Gold Stamps Gold stamps are obtained through buying a 2012 V.I.P Pass. "We understand that families want to spend their entertainment money wisely, and that you want your money to provide not only entertainment but reinforce important family values. You can enjoy all the features and special benefits or Virtual Family Kingdom for an entire month for $9.99 - about the cost of admission to a movie. There are additional options for membership savings if you buy a 6 month membership subscription for $49.95 (Save $10) or a year for $79.95 (Save $40). A membership subscription also makes an excellent birthday or Christmas gift." "You will receive your award of Gold Stamps when you purchase your membership. For the monthly Membership you will receive your basic award of 7 Gold Stamp Books. Each month your membership recurs, you will receive an additional loyalty Gold Stamp book. For example, for the first month your membership recurs, you will receive your base award of 7 Gold Stamp books plus one additional loyalty Gold Stamp Book, or 8 books, the second month, you will receive your base award of 7 Gold Stamp Books plus 2 additional loyalty Gold Stamp Books, or 9 books, etc. For the Six Month Membership you will receive your base award of Gold Stamp Books for all 6 months of 42 Gold Stamp Books. The next month you will begin to receive your loyalty Gold Stamp books. For example, the second month of your membership you will receive 1 loyalty Gold Stamp book, the following month you will receive 2 loyalty Gold Stamp books, etc. For the 12 Month Membership you will receive your basic award for all 12 months of 84 Gold Stamp Books. The next month you will begin to receive your loyalty Gold Stamp books. For example, the second month of your membership you will receive 1 loyalty Gold Stamp book, the following month you will receive 2 loyalty Gold Stamp books, etc. Your Gold Stamps will be awarded on the day of the month that your membership recurs. " -Gold Stamps FAQ Where to redeem Gold Stamps You can use your gold stamps at the Gold Stamps Store in Retro Age. There is a full catalog on the counter of things that you can buy with your gold stamps. Many of the items are previous member items that you could only get one of, now you can get as many as you want (As long as you don't run out of Gold Stamps)